deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HanSolo69/Three Way Battle; Green Beret vs. Royal Commandos vs. Sayeret Matkal
GREEN BERETS ; '''Americas top fighting force since Vietnam VS '''ROYAL MARINE COMMANDOS; Britians spec ops who are the first ones in VS SAYERET MATKAL; Defenders of the jewish state of Israel WHO....IS.....DEADLIEST? Green Berets The US Special Forces, or Green Berets, are America's best. Operating since Vietnam, they are extermely experinced in the arts of stealth and killing. They go through a harsh selection and training process before they even get to see combat. They can kill with basically any weapon you give them. But will it be enough to stop these two spec ops? Royal Marine Commandos The Royal Marine Commandos are one of Englands best units. Formed in 1941, they were infamous for their raids on the Nazi's. But that wasn't the end. The Commandos have operated in conflicts from Mirbat to the Falkan Islands to Afghanistan today. The Commandos are toough, but are they tough enough to defeat the Berets and the Matkal? Sayeret Matkal THe Sayeret Matkal are possibly the best fighting force in all of Asia. Trained since birth, the Matkal are put through harsh training to protect Israel form it's enemies. The Matkal are known for their stealth missions and assassinations. Will these unstoppables commandos put the slug in the Americans and Brits? Weapons Green Beret Sidearm: Kimber Custom TLE II Shotgun: Mossberg 590 SMG: Colt9mm SMG Rifle: M4A1 Carbine Sniper: M24 SNIPER Melee: Gerber mk. 2 Royal Marine Commandos SIG Sauer P226 HK FABARM FP9 HK MP5A3 L85A1 L115A3 Sniper Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife Sayeret Matkal Jericho 941 Remington 870 IMI Uzi IMI Galil IMI Galatz KA-BAR I the Berets will win because they have better weapons. Voting You must give a complete staement on why you think a weapon should get the edge or which warrior whould win. I will not count any votes that do not follow this requirement. Voting ends September 20th. Battle In a deseted warehouse district, five Royal Marine Commandos scan the perimeter. Two are armed with L85s, another has a FABRAM, another has a MP5 and the sniper has a L115. Up on a building, five Sayeret Matkal prepare to engage the Brits. One takes aim with his Galatz rifle. With a Commando's head in the crosshairs, he fires. Commandos 4 Matkal 5 " We're under attack!" shouts the Marine leader. " Weatherby! Get your ass over here!". The sniper sets up his rifle. After loading it, he cocks the bolt and aligns the sights. He finds the Israeli sniper aiming his Galatz. The Marine aims and fires, taking out the Matkal. Commandos 4 Matkal 4 Meanwhile, five Green Berets are on their way to a nearby outpost. Suddenly, they here shouting and gunfire. " We better check it out." says the leader as he loads aclip into his M4. When they arrive at the warehouse district, they see the Matkal and Commandos exchanging fire. One of the Americans sets up his M24 sniper rifle. After scanning the battle zone, he finds a Matkal reloading his Galil. He fires, hitting the Israeli dead in the heart. Commandos 4 Matkal 3 The Matkal and Commandos turn their attention to the Berets. As the Americans advance on the opposing forces, a Commandos fires a FABRAM shell into a Green Beret's stomach. Berets 4 Commandos 4 Matkal 3 The American leader takes cover behind a dumpster. He spots the shotgun wielding Marine loading shells into the FABRAM. He jumps out from behind the dumpster and fires his M4, ending the Marines life. Berets 4 Commandos 3 Matkal 3 The Matkal and Commandos retreat in opposite directions. The Berets split up in pursuit. Sometime later, two Green Berets scan a street. One hears a sound and goes to investigate. Suddenly, a lone Matkal pops out and fires his Uzi submachine gun, killing the Green Beret. In reponce to hearing the shots, the other returns and kills the Israeli with his Colt SMG. He grabs his fallen comrades Mossberg and makes a run for it. Berets 3 Commandos 3 Matkal 2 Meanwhile, the British sniper scans the battlefield. Suddenly, he see's a Green Beret arrive in his area. He gets the American in his crosshairs. He fires, instantly killing the Beret. Berets 2 Commandos 3 Matkal 2 The Marine gets up to find a new position. On his way out, a Matkal notices him. He fires his Galil, hitting the sniper in the back. Berets 2 Commandos 2 Matkal 2 The Israeli rushes out of the building. Thinking he is safe, he slumps down a wall and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he finds a Marine aiming his L85. Before he fires the Marines smugly says: " Surprise, motherfucker." Berets 2 Commandos 2 Matkal 1 The Commando begins to walk away. Just then, the Green Beret leader turns the corner, firing his M4. He hits the Marine in the chest. Berets 2 Commandos 1 Matkal 1 The final Commando retreats into a school building. He then approaches the boiler room with his SIG Sauer drawn. As he walks by one of the boilers, the Matkal leader attacks with his KA-BAR. The Marine fires three shots than drops his pistol. He pulls out his Fairbairn Sykes knife. He goes for the head, but the Matkal jumps out of the way. The Israeli thens plunges his KA-BAR into the Marines stomach. Before he can cry out in pain, the Matkal slits his throat. Berets 2 Commandos 0 Matkal 1 As the Matkal walks out of the room, a shot hits the wall next to him. He turns to see the Green Beret leader firing his Kimber at him. The Israeli draws his Jericho pistol and returns fire. When he runs out of ammo, the Green Beret charges with his Gerber knife. He begins to swing his knife at the Matkal. But the Matkal is quicker; he bends over and slashes the Beret"s legs, crippling him. As the American drops the Israeli goes in for the kill. But the Marine grabs the Matkal's knife hand before he can stab him. Thw two struggle. Finally, the Matkal gains the upper hand. He slowly drives the KA-BAR into the Green Berets chest. The Beret squirms for a moment, then stays still. Berets 1 Matkal 1 The Matkal stands up, looks down at the dead Green Beret and sneers: " How did it feel to die?" He chuckles to himself and goes to walk away. However, he finds himself staring down the barrel of the last Green Beret's Mossberg 590. " You tell me." The Green Beret fires, completely blowing off the Matkals head. Berets 1 Matkal 0 The Beret sadly looks at his leaders dead body. He then gets over himself and continues on to the outpost. WINNER: GREEN BERTS Experts Opinion The Marine Commandos finished third because although they had a superb sniper rifle, they lacked the weapons and the training to defeat the other two. The Sayeret Matkal had great training and motivation, but their arsenal was nothing compared to the Green Berets. The Berets had superb weapons and training, which helped them beat the other two. Next time Next time, the trained killers dropped on a planet preserve from Predators (2010) will battle the mercenaries John Rambo assists in the 2008 movie Rambo. Category:Blog posts